Alcohol And Tootsie Pops: A Halloween Special
by AMKelley
Summary: Alex gets completely wasted as the night progresses and by the third costume swap he doesn't know who's who anymore. Eventually he ends up staggering to his parents bedroom and when one of the party goers comes looking for him, a mutual opportunity arises for both of them *Explicit sexual content, Incest, Dirty talk, Rough sex, Suggestive themes, Underage drinking*


This is an AU. Let's just say that Silent Hill was just a game to these characters and that they've never lived it first hand. So for all intents and purposes the game/movie characters are totally and entirely different people. Also, everyone in this fic is a highschooler (except for Harry).

**!HEED THIS WARNING!**

Josh is 16 in this fic, not 9 (because that would be messed up on so many levels). This gets really filthy during the sex scene and I tread on some subjects that even I'm ashamed of to write. It's not through actions but through dialogue. One character says some pretty suggestive things.

*Please read with caution*

#################################################

It had been Elle's idea of course, to have this party the night before Halloween. They were all seniors, except for Josh because he was a sophmore, who were practically out of highschool and the whole trick-or-treating thing was too childish for them. Alex hadn't really complained about the idea but seeing as how it would be thrown at his house made him a little iffy. Alex couldn't throw parties and he definitely didn't want to clean up the mess the next day with a hangover.

But he really didn't have any say in the matter because Elle, Heather, and James were crafty fuckers and they all decided to skip school the day of the party to sneak inside Alex's house to get things ready. Luckily, Adam and Lillian Shepherd were gone for the weekend and it just so happened that Elle knew where the spare key was.

Alex could be mad at the fact that Elle, Heather, and James intruded inside his house without permission. He could also be mad that someone had snooped in his room, but what he couldn't be mad at were the decorations. Elle really had gone all out on streamers and bats and cobwebs. But the candy bowls were a thing of beauty in the eyes of an adolescent with a sweet tooth. Alex nearly got diabetes just looking at it.

He really had to congratulate Elle on a fine job of throwing a party together at the last minute, but she insisted that Heather and James did more than their fair share of work as well. Heather had purchased most of the food and candy and James had brought extra decorations along with his dad's hefty stereo. Alex was quite impressed with the three of them.

It wasn't until just an hour before the party had started that Alex was told that it'd be a costume party and that it was themed. Silent Hill was the theme. Alex had cursed under his breath for a few minutes because it was something he knew little of. He only played the first game and he saw the movie but he was sure everyone else would take the more iconic characters for themselves. After kicking and screaming for five minutes, because he really didn't have much time left, Alex decided on going as the police officer.

He couldn't really fuss over the costume because no one else had dressed as the officer and Alex had to admit, he looked quite dashing in the black and blue uniform.

The party wasn't very big, which Alex was thankful for, but it was still fun nonetheless and he was really having a good time. Only Alex's and Elle's mutual friends had been invited but there were a few faces Alex hadn't seen before, but those were just friends of friends. Alex wasn't a stick in the mud so he really didn't mind if there were a couple of others attending.

One of the unfamiliars was a kid named Walter and at first glance he was a little creepy to be around, but he was the only one who managed to sneak some alcohol and lots of it. Alex had no idea where someone could get so much alcohol but it eventually occurred to him that Walter knew James and Alex knew that James was a clerk at a quickie mart. And so, the plot thickened and Alex grinned to himself.

Alex had never seen Eileen before either but Henry knew her and said she was cool so it was safe to assume she was, because whenever a friend says another person is "cool" you have to take their word for it. Eileen was sweet though, in all seriousness, and Alex could see that she was getting on quite well with the others.

But every party had a downside, Alex supposed. Heather's father, Harry, had tagged along as a chaperone and the party had somewhat dimmed a little at the fact but it turned out Harry was one of those "flexible" parents. Harry wasn't babying anyone and he hadn't gotten rid of the alcohol either. It could be that he really believed in youthful rebellion or the fact that Walter looked like the kind of person that could make your death seem like an accident.

Alex was really pushing for the latter because that'd be hilarious.

But everyone was having a good time, dancing and talking and drinking. No one had the opportunity of having that awkward moment when two people showed up as the same thing. Unless you wanted to count Elle and Eileen who were both dressed as nurses. But Elle had defended against Henry's argument by saying she was a human character from the first one and NOT a creature.

Of Course James had gone as Pyramid Head. He claimed he automatically had dibs because of his paper mache abilities and therefor was the only one with Pyramid Head's helmet. No one argued with that. Besides, James sort of had the perfect butt for it anyway and he wasn't afraid that it'd be exposed for most of the night. Such an exhibitionist.

Heather went as the high priestess of The Order because there weren't many more female characters available and she refused to go as a male character, or creature for that matter. She was picky and had very few favorites anyway. Although, Alex thought she pulled off the look quite well and it was probably the most unique looking out of all the costumes. The vail and victorian style was always an interesting costume for Halloween.

Josh's costume should've been less of a shock because Alex knew how obsessed his barely younger brother was with Silent Hill, but when he saw the full body suit and long pointy ears Alex felt like rolling his eyes. With that menacing blood smeared smile and pink fur, that made Alex want to hurl, could only mean one thing: Robbie the Rabbit. Alex really should've known.

Murphy, as always, went as some sort of convict. Only this time was it excusable because a more recent Silent Hill game had come out and the main protagonist was in prison for something or other. Alex only half listened to Josh as he explained it to him. But Murphy had made this outfit himself. It was only a dirty green jumpsuit with the prisoner number RS 273A running down his right leg and across his left shoulder in yellow, but seemed to have been working on it for quite sometime.

Alex honestly didn't know who Henry and Walter went as. Walter was some murderer, which wasn't a big surprise, and Henry went as some priest from the third game. Alex wasn't very into the whole Silent Hill thing like his friends and it kind of made him feel a little left out. The party would've been better if Alex only knew more about Silent Hill.

He picked up a bottle of Vodka and stood in the corner like an outsider for most of the night, occasionally engaging in conversation with Elle and James or giving Josh a hard time about his costume. Alex could see everyone from here and he did notice the few stares he was getting from across the room. Walter and Eileen mostly. He had to say he was flattered because behind the coy glances, Alex could tell they liked him.

Henry had successfully gotten well drunk before anyone else and took to hanging off of Alex like they were attached to the hip or something. Alex would brush him off every time though and push him into the direction of Heather since their characters were so similar. Heather didn't mind though because Alex thinks she likes Henry.

On a trip to one of the candy bowls he over heard James and Murphy giving eachother a razzing about their costumes.

"Hey, James. I still see you're dressing for the most attention," Murphy said between shots of whiskey, slamming the shot glass down onto the festively sticky tarp covered table.

"And I see that you're still original as ever," James droned, giving Murphy a once over with hazy green eyes that went unseen by Murphy. His voice was muffled by the paper mache triangle on his head but his message didn't go unnoticed. "Did your mother sew that for you?"

"My mother's dead you bastard," Murphy said with an unwavering expression of neutrality.

It didn't seem to hurt his feelings to bring up the fact that he was an orphan because him and James never spared eachother when swapping some friendly banter. It was just the way friends talked to one another and you could get away with it because you'd know automatically that they were joking. Murphy and James were quite adorable when they play fought.

"Nice skirt," Murphy commented dryly past the burn still in his throat. "Did your boyfriend pick it out for you?"

"Ooo," James cooed, causing the vowel to echo in his helmet. "I see your comebacks are still original too."

"It's good to know sarcasm hasn't failed you."

Alex strolled up beside them, taking a swig of alcohol then sucking on a tootsie pop to kill the after taste. His head was started to swim a little already and the lollipop his tongue swirled around suddenly tasted better as if the flavor itself had been amplified by the vodka's effects. He pushed the sucker to one side and smiled around it.

"Calm down ladies, it's only a party," Alex giggled, interrupting James and Murphy's banter. "I'd hate to arrest you."

"I didn't know the get up came with accessories," James scoffed behind his helmet.

"Hey! This uniform is fabulous!" Alex declared with a slight slur, holding his head high in snob like defiance. "Don't be jealous!"

"Jealous? When I have such a delicious body on display for everyone lucky enough to be here?" James struck a pose as best as he could with the hulking triangle on his head.

"Pfft," Alex snickered, spitting on Murphy a little as he did so. "Don't get too comfortable, Blondie, you'll probably be wearing my costume in a minute anyway."

"What are you talking about?" James questioned, helmet bobbing as he nudged his head towards Alex and almost hitting him in the face.

"You were with Elle all day and she didn't tell you?" Alex chuckled vaguely. "Everyone's gonna switch costumes soon."

"But I've worked so hard on my Pyramid Head costume!" James complained.

"Yeah! And what if someone stains my jumpsuit? I sewed this myself!" Murphy echoed.

But despite their half hearted attempts to change Elle's mind, the decision was set in stone and final. It was like musical chairs but with costumes and half naked teenagers. You could tell Harry was blushing and trying not to pry as they all stripped down to their underwear to mix and match. Girls switched with girls and boys switched with boys.

Somehow Alex ended up with Walter's get up. The pale tan pants and the long blue raincoat splattered with fake blood masking his body. He felt sort of weird wearing it, only because Alex didn't really know Walter that well. So Walter was wearing Alex's police uniform. Josh had Murphy's outfit and James was Robbie the Rabbit which was ironic since his whole body was covered now. Henry was Pyramid Head which wasn't a very good idea since he was falling down and Murphy was the priest Henry had come as.

Elle, Eileen, and Heather didn't switch much since two of them were dressed as nurses.

Alex watched as everyone shuffled around to accommodate their new skin and when the party was ready to press on, Josh trotted over to James' stereo to slip in a halloween CD. After many hand swats and threats, James relented and let Josh put it in something. Halloween was Josh's favorite holiday and knowing Josh so well, Alex wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard Monster Mash begin to resound around the Shepherd's house.

Everyone else seemed to love it because they all started dancing, even Harry danced a little with Elle. Harry was having a good time and Elle had pressured him into having at least one drink. Heather had hoisted Henry up enough to dance with him while James and Murphy danced like fools off to the side. Was James doing the robot as Robbie the Rabbit?

Eileen twirled up to Alex a few minutes later, wearing Heather's high priestess outfit but it didn't do her justice. She plucked the clear half empty Vodka bottle out of Alex's lazy grip and took a drink from it, making a face when it burned her throat. Her cheeks were pink from her little buzz and slight shyness towards the older Shepherd boy. Alex knew what was coming next.

"Alex, would you please dance with me?" Eileen beamed innocently.

Alex forced a smile and hated the fact that he was about to break this girl's heart, at his own party, whom he just met. Eileen was beautiful and she deserved the world but Alex didn't feel right giving people things out of pity. Alex would much rather dance with someone like James or Murphy or Walter.

He'd even dance with Harry if Elle was hogging him all to herself. Alex wondered how Heather felt about that but then again she was trying to keep an exposed Henry standing on two legs to notice anything else.

The older Shepherd boy sigh and curled his lips inward, feeling guilty just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, Eileen, but I can't," Alex said pathetically.

"Why not?" Eileen pouted behind the vail barely masking her face.

"I'm a little dizzy right now and I have two left feet. I'd hate to step all over your lovely shoes," Alex blushed genuinely, earning him a small smile from Eileen. "Go ask Josh for a dance. I know he's only sixteen and a sophmore, but he hasn't danced with a girl yet. He'd love to dance with you."

Eileen gave the bottle back to Alex and smiled again, giving Alex a small hug for the polite suggestion. That's not to say she was a little put down by the fact that Alex had denied her, but she respected his decision. She let her hand skim across Alex's chest before she skipped over to where Josh was standing by the stereo.

By the time they had switched costumes again it was nearly 10:30pm and Alex had cherry picked through the bowls of candy, plucking out tootsie pops and sucking them until there was nothing left. He'd gotten through twelve suckers and a whole bottle of vodka by the time it was elven o'clock. Alex was staring on a new bottle and he couldn't tell if it was Vodka or whiskey or whatever else Walter had brought.

Speaking of Walter...

Alex saw him near the staircase, munching on candy corn and pulling gulp after gulp out of a sizeable whiskey bottle. Henry was passed out on the floor in Alex's police uniform, face down in a small pool of his own drool. Alex stepped over him carefully despite being in a drunken stupor, vaguely reminding himself that he could always wash the costume tomorrow if Henry didn't manage to make it to a toilet in the middle of the night.

Walter cast Alex an amused glance, full lips quirked up in a smirk as Alex stumbled slightly over to him. It was unfair how level headed and well Walter held his alcohol compared to Alex. Alex obviously wasn't passed out on the hard wood floor like Henry but he was definitely reeling from his amount of consumption. Walter caught him by the arm when he fell forward slightly, showing just how strong he was.

"Enjoying the booze?" Walter smirked.

"Thoroughly," remarked Alex, leaning against the banister. "You must be Walter, right? Or was it Eileen?" Alex was joking with him pointing the neck of the bottle at Walter with a look of curiosity.

"Walter," the blonde confirmed, being a good sport about it all. Alex was drunk and having a good time, so Walter didn't take the joke personally. "Josh, right?" Walter joked right back.

"Alex. Well, I used to be Alex. Now I'm some prisoner who went to jail for some stupid bullshit," Alex giggled like a drunk girl seeking too much attention. "And you're some sort of rabbit, right? Where's you're head little bunny?"

"It ran off somewhere else so I could drink and breathe," Walter smirked.

Walter was closer to Alex now and seemed to loom over him every time he cast a flirtatious gaze at Alex. Alex felt warm all over from the combination of alcohol and Walter staring right through him, spinning internally. He was buzzing so much that he slumped against Walter three times before the man suggested he go lie down upstairs. That is, if he could make it up the stairs.

Alex somehow managed to staggered the stairs with a sucker in his mouth and a bottle in his hand. He didn't, however, manage to get to his room. Alex collapsed onto his parent's bed, bouncing up and down for a moment before settling into the plush mattress. He felt even more loopy laying down but at least in this way he could rest his lead filled body.

He could still hear the music playing downstairs and Alex vaguely made out some chatter between Heather and Murphy. Was it Murphy she was talking to? There was an announcement from Elle to switch costumes once more. Alex wondered for a second if anyone noticed he had disappeared. Surely someone had by now.

At some point Alex glanced over at his parent's bedside clock, blinking past the fogginess to see that it was 11:34pm. It didn't even feel like he had laying there for a half hour, it felt more like five minutes in his drunken stupor. Alex was on the verge of passing out any minute now but something caught his ear.

The telltale sound of footsteps ascending the stairs echoed down the hall and caused the floor boards to creak, accommodating the weigh of a person walking all over the wooden floor. The footsteps stopped at the top of the staircase for a second and then approached the ajar door to Adam and Lillian Shepherd's bedroom. The person gently pushed the door open more to let light filter into the room, peeking in as if looking for something.

Alex lolled his head to the side and blinked at the figure in the door, straining to make out who it was. Well, they were dressed like Pyramid Head because the giant triangle that was being lifted off their head was a dead giveaway. But even as the person was revealed Alex couldn't see any defining features besides the faint hint of short hair and the size of the man.

It wasn't Walter. Who had been dressed like Pyramid Head before? James had come as him and then it was switched off to Henry, but who wore it before Alex had staggered off? Everyone had switched costumes again after Alex left too, so for all he knew everyone had their original costumes again. But Alex was wearing Murphy's jumpsuit, so...

"Alex?" A voice called out to him and Alex couldn't tell who it was besides the fact that it was male. "Alex, are you alright?"

Alex groaned and rolled his head to the opposite side, facing away from the man in the doorway. The person set the giant pyramid helmet on the ground by the door and padded over to the side of the bed to rest a gentle hand against Alex's shoulder. The warm hand shook lightly at him and prodded with caution until Alex swatted the hand away.

"How much have you drank tonight?" The voice asked with a small chuckle of amusement, struggling to pull the half empty bottle from Alex's death grip. There was a small huff and then the sucker was being pulled from Alex's mouth. "Are you trying to choke yourself in the middle of the night?"

Alex made a frustrated little sound at the loss of his booze and candy but he didn't feel like throwing tantrum. For all he knew it was just one of the guys screwing with him but there was a small trace of concern in the voice that spoke so fluently to him. This person didn't sound too plastered so it couldn't possibly be Henry even though he was a likely candidate. Henry was naturally sweet and caring and there had been times Alex caught him staring longingly at him.

The voice said something to him but Alex couldn't decipher it. It was like someone was speaking a different language to him entirely. Soon his shoes were being pulled off of his feet and the jumpsuit was being unzipped to expose his bare chest. Alex shivered slightly as gush of cool air brushed against him, making his chest break out in goosebumps despite feeling as if his body were on fire.

A hand brushed his chest and at first Alex wrote it off as an accident but when it happened a second and third time he began to rethink his judgment. Suddenly the zipper tab of the jumpsuit was being pulled down further until it reached his crotch. There was a hesitant and accidental brush against Alex's bulge and he was sure that he heard a surprised gasp from the other man in the room.

Alex held his breath for a long moment before he felt that hand again, this time feeling it press down firmer to squeeze at Alex's chest. It was so soft and delicate, trailing down Alex's abdomen to caress his stomach and to rub just above the elastic band of his boxers. The hand curled around one of his hips and the man chuckled under his breath.

"After all this time I finally have you all to myself," the voice whispered. "I'm going to make all those other guys jealous of me. Make them see that only I can have you."

Alex made a small acknowledging noise and turned his face up towards the blurry figure above him, trying to shake himself out of the haze but he couldn't budge it an inch. The hand moved lower on an attempt to slip past the waistband but even in Alex's current state he was as reflexive as ever. Alex caught the man by the wrist and stared up at him into nothingness.

There was a slight tug to test Alex's grip and before the man could try again Alex had pulled him down on top of himself, ears catching a surprised in take of air. The figure above him bracketed Alex's waist with long legs and the harsh material of the Pyramid Head apron scratched against Alex's stomach. Blindly, Alex tore it away from the man above him.

The man settled back so that he could sit on Alex's lap fully, feeling the older Shepherd boy's arousal. There was a pleased sound from above and Alex reached out to rest his hands against the body sitting over his groin. He was bare. The hips under Alex's hands were bare and he rubbed along the creases with his thumbs.

The body bent down over him to plant a kiss to Alex's adam's apple, nipping lightly as if to mark territory. Hands were braced against Alex's chest as soft lips explored the hollow of his throat, biting and sucking kisses along the line of his collarbone. Alex lifted his hips to nudge at the weight covering him, letting his hard on press into the warm body. The man moaned above him, wanting more.

Taking that as a cue to proceed, the man kissed his way down Alex's body until he the hem of his boxers. The man yanked them down and immediately went to work, engulfing Alex in one go. Even Alex had to gasp at the sudden suction and lips wrapped around his cock that made him twist in his parent's sheets with utter delight. Alex felt himself thrusting up into that mouth as he regained some composure and sobriety.

Soft muffled moans echoed around his aching hard on and little gags here and there surfaced from time to time when Alex plunged too deep into the man's throat. The mouth pulled off of him with a tiny wet pop and began to lap at the tip like a lollipop, reminding Alex of the faint flavor of grape still in his mouth. He licked his lips and bit the bottom one as the tip of his cock was sucked and a hand stroked in perfect rhythm.

If this didn't stop soon Alex was sure to come before it had actually started and he did not want that. Not yet. Alex reached down and laced his fingers through soft hair, tugging lightly to notify the other man to stop. The man stopped stroking and let his mouth move away despite wanting to. Instead he took to just licking up the length of Alex until he was wet enough for what was to come next.

Crawling up the length up Alex's body, the man breathed heavy into his ear with a smirk shaping each one as it ghosted across Alex's neck.

"Do you want to fuck me, Alex?" That voice whispered temptingly to him. "I'll climb on top of you and ride you into next week. I want you to come inside me."

"Who are..." Alex tried to ask but his voice failed him. His jaw was too loose and his lips couldn't form the words he wanted to say. He wasn't about to protest but he wanted to know who he was about to have sex with. "...you?"

"Shh..." The voice cooed.

Alex was pinned down and bracketed to the bed once again, a hand wrapping around the base of his cock to line it up at a more than willing entrance. The tip nudged at resistance but the welcoming body willed itself to lower down over Alex's cock in fits and starts. Alex could feel the body trembling with the strain and he forced himself to sit up halfway, wrapping warm arms around a slim waist to comfort the vague figure of a man.

An almost feminine moan filled Alex's ears and he swore he got even harder at the sound alone. When the man was fully seated on Alex's cock he pushed the inebriated man down into the mattress, letting himself stretch to accommodate Alex. He raised himself up and down in a slow steady rhythm, building up to a faster and harder pace when he was used to the pleasurable ache.

The mattress started to groan and squeak beneath their joined bodies as the mystery man bounced on Alex's lap with the determination to get them both off. Alex was mumbling nonsense and unintelligible words as he felt himself nearing orgasm but his alcoholic and pre-orgasmic buzz wore off as his ears focused to hear what the man above him was mindlessly babbling on about.

"Fuck, Alex! I can't-" The voice choked off in a broken moan. "I can't believe we're doing this in mom and dad's bed. It's so fucking hot."

Hearing those words would postpone anyone's orgasm. The bouncing on Alex's lap had stopped at the realization of what the man had just said, cursing himself in silence for letting words like that slip out with no hesitation. All they could hear were eachother's hearts pounding in their chests as the world stopped around them.

"Josh!" Alex exclaimed harshly under his breath.

His eyes widened as the fogginess cleared up and his head wasn't registering slowly anymore. The light that filtered into their parent's room was suddenly brighter than Alex last remembered and he was able to make out the silhouette of his slightly younger brother, Josh. His brother, the sixteen year old sophmore who was still going through puberty. His flesh and blood.

Engaged in sexual acts on their parent's bed with a higher force looking down on them in shame and disgust. But Josh wasn't moving off of Alex and Alex wasn't pulling out of his little brother when he should've been. To make matters ten times worse, Alex was still hard inside his brother's tight channel.

Alex should be vomiting and pushing Josh away, but he wasn't and he couldn't.

What if someone came looking for them? What would Alex say if they saw him buried deep inside his brother? That he was drunk and had no idea? But Josh wasn't drunk and there was enough light in the room for him to see that he was riding his brother like an mechanical bull. Josh hadn't lied either when he said he'd ride Alex into next week. If Josh hadn't revealed himself Alex would've came inside him a lot sooner.

"Alex, I-"

"Shut up," Alex cut off with an unreal sense of reality. This couldn't be happening right now. Alex couldn't be fucking his little brother in his parent's bed. He couldn't, but he was. "Why? Why Josh?"

"Oh God, Alex! I didn't mean to!" Josh panicked on the verge of tears, wanting to just die and be put out of his misery. "I saw you on the bed and I thought that since you were drunk-"

"That you'd take advantage of me?" Alex asked sternly.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Alex! Please don't tell mom or dad!" Josh pleaded as if he were a nine year old. "I couldn't help myself. I... I had to have you."

Josh was defeated and he was sniveling now with his body weight supported on his legs and Alex's lap, head in his hands for all the shame he brought to himself and his older brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked with a forlorn sort of texture to it. "I would've let you do this a lot sooner if I had known you felt this way."

"Shut up, you dick! I meant it when I said those things!" Josh said in muffled frustration. "Don't mock my feelings."

"Josh, would my cock still be inside you if I didn't mean it either?" Alex asked slowly, raising his hips a little to get his point across. "Can't you feel how hard I am?"

Josh slowly uncovered his tear soaked face and looked down at Alex with twinkling eyes and a pouty lip. Alex's features were soft and understanding, telling no lies as he let Josh soak up his words. Yes, Alex was still inside him and he felt even harder than before if that was possible.

Alex lunged into a sitting position, grabbing Josh up in his arms and moving off of the bed while still managing to to keep his cock lodged inside of his little brother. Josh was left breathless as he was slammed against the wall parallel to the door. The younger Shepherd brother stared the older one in the eyes with such intensity that burned right through him. Josh wrapped his legs around Alex's waist and nodded once.

"Fuck me," Josh whispered with such fire in his tone and he wanted for a reaction. Anything.

Alex didn't waste a another moment and he thrusted roughly into his brother's tightness, making the young one squeak in response. Josh's mouth hung open in a prominent "O" shape as Alex began a hard rhythm that left his prostate over worked and over stimulated. It hurt Josh, being taken so roughly by his big brother, but he couldn't deny the shock of pleasure each time his bundle of nerves were struck sharply.

It made Josh shake all over.

Josh fastened himself to Alex by locking his arms around his big brother's shoulders and let he his forehead bump into Alex's. Alex thrusted in and out of Josh relentlessly, making Josh's body move up and down the wall. Josh would have wall burn all over his back in the morning but right now he could care less because his older brother was fucking him within an inch of his life.

Alex smiling like a maniac and he surprised himself when his feet didn't falter with the barely there buzz of alcohol and the added strain of holding up another body so he could fuck them against the wall. So he could fuck his brother against the wall. He closed the gap between them to claim Josh's mouth in a passionate kiss that tasted of Vodka and candy, but sweet nonetheless.

Josh twisted his tongue with Alex's until it went numb from the remains of alcohol still on his brother's tongue. Their lips pecked and smacked together in playful little kisses, panting into eachother's mouths as the taboo scene played out before them with little shame or regret. Alex bit Josh's bottom lip and pulled in a possessive and carnal manner.

"What do you think our parents would do if they saw you coming inside me?" Josh said with a hint of challenge on the tip of his tongue. "If they could see it dripping out of me... They'd know right then and there that I'm yours."

"Fuck, Josh," Alex moaned with frustration. It was dirty. Josh was dirty. Alex didn't want to think of such things but it turned him on beyond belief and pushed him closer to the edge. "You're sick. You know that?"

"So are you," Josh whispered hotly with a grin. "You know you love it. You'd love to fuck me on the floor right in front of them as they walk through the door, wouldn't you?"

Alex thrusted helplessly into Josh as he forced himself to block out what Josh was saying. It was beyond filthy. It was nasty and disgusting but it spurred Alex on to the brink of near orgasm. Josh had a twisted sense of dirty talk but it only made sense. It was a fantasy, a way of sticking it to their parents. Like one big middle finger pointed right at them. Josh clenched around Alex's cock and continued.

"Dad would probably make you fuck me until you did it correctly."

That was really the last nail in the coffin and Alex was coming harder than he ever had in his life, moaning as if it were the first time all over again. He vaguely felt a stream of come squirt against his stomach and he assumed Josh had climaxed as well. Even in a post orgasmic haze Josh was continuing his barrage of twisted filthiness.

"I bet dad would order you to lick up all of your come as it leaked out of me. He wouldn't want a big mess for mom to clean up, after all," Josh said breathlessly.

Alex panted until his heart finally slowed and he lowered Josh to the ground so his sore body could get some slack. Josh stood on trembling legs, knees weak and hands shaking from the whole situation. Neither brother could begin to fathom what had happened between them on this night before Halloween. At this party, in this room. Alone with eachother in this new light with no secrets left to hide. It was all out in the open now.

It was safe to say that Alex wasn't drunk anymore.

Both of the Shepherd brothers got dressed in their swapped costumes without a word. Mostly because they didn't know what to say in a moment like this. There were things to say in normal situations like when someone has lost a loved one or when you teach a child about how babies are made, but this wasn't normal. It was far from being natural too.

He cast a gaze over at the bedside clock. It was 12:08pm. It was eight minutes into Halloween already and they had 1,432 minutes left until the holiday was over. Alex had plenty of time to tell Josh Happy Halloween. He didn't, however, have enough time to say what needed to be said regardless of being comfortable or ready for it.

"I love you, Josh," Alex said before Josh walked out of the room, making the younger one turn around to look him in he eye. It was the first time Alex said it without a brotherly undertone and he meant it with every fiber of his being.

"I love you too, Alex," Josh beamed, giving Alex a quick peck before they returned to the party.

They had plenty of time to say Happy Halloween later.


End file.
